


Out of Time

by cyar1ka



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:42:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29752176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyar1ka/pseuds/cyar1ka
Summary: Reader tries to figure out what the hell is happening with her day. Things are not what they seem.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Jack Daniels/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, some violence, major character death, ANGST (Duh)

“WHISKEY! NO!”

You woke with a start, sweat covering your body as you tried to catch your breath, the voice still echoing in your head. The dream was so vivid, it almost felt like you were there. You blinked, eyes adjusting to the darkness, as you attempted to regain your bearings. You reached your hand out, feeling around for the lamp, that sat on the nightstand to your right. Flicking on the switch, darkness gave way to light, and you took in your surroundings. You were in the Statesmen tower, safe and sound in your room. You swung your legs over the side of the mattress and slid your feet into a pair of plush slippers. Grabbing the silk robe that sat at the foot of the bed, you pulled it around your body as you sleepily padded into the bathroom, turning to face the mirror. Your reflection stared back at you, hair unkempt and sticking up in several places, eyes bloodshot, fear written within them.

You let out a sigh as you turned on the faucet and splashed water on your face. You were exhausted, the nightmare having felt too close to reality as if it was a memory. Except you had woken up. You stepped out of the bathroom, and grabbed your cellphone off the nightstand, glancing at the time. Your eyes bulged out, your heart stopped as you looked at the screen. **3:24 am. June 13th, 2017. Friday the 13th.** You blinked, once, twice, three times, trying to decipher if your mind was playing tricks on you. _But Friday the 13th was yesterday,_ you thought in confusion. You remembered that day in great detail because that was the day that the man you had spent years silently pining for, had died. Brutally pulverized to bits by a meat grinder.

You turned your phone screen off. Then back on. The same letters stared right back at you. You turned your phone completely off. Then back on. The same image greeted you as the screen lit up. **3:27 am. June 13th, 2017.** You furiously threw your phone across the room in a rage. _No. No. No. No. No._ You sank to the floor, head between your hands. _This cannot be happening,_ you thought in horror. _This cannot be fucking happening._

You lifted your head, staring at the wall, as you pinched yourself. Hard. _Goddamn, that hurt._ You looked down at your arm, pinching yourself harder. Nothing. You pinched yourself even harder, a welt now forming where your fingers had met. Nothing changed. You did not wake up. You were not dreaming. This was not a nightmare. This was real. Very very real.

You sat frozen in shock. Unable to comprehend what was going on. _Maybe my phone is just acting up,_ you thought. _Yeah, that must be it. There’s no other explanation._ You stood up, hastily getting dressed, before retrieving the discarded device, and quickly made your way to Ginger’s lab. Your head was spinning as you marched into her lab, angrily throwing the door open. She looked at you startled at the sudden disturbance, your appearance in the middle of the night throwing her off.

“Agent Brandy, what can I do for you today?” she asked as you stalked over to the table with a huff, harshly dropping your phone onto it. It landed with a soft thump **,** and you met her questioning gaze.

“Something is wrong with my phone. It’s glitching out or whatever,” you stated, crossing your arms across your chest. “It’s showing me the wrong date.” Ginger picked up the device, examining the exterior for any defects.

“Um, it looks like everything is intact. No visible tampering from what I can tell,” she replied with a hum. “You said that the date was wrong?” You nodded your head, annoyance evident on your face. Your lack of sleep was getting to you, and so was that blasted nightmare. Ginger unlocked your phone and swiped around before handing it back.

“I don’t see anything wrong with it. The date shows up correctly.” You gaped at her. _What?_

“What do you mean the date is correct?” you asked, voice laced with confusion.

“Just as I said, there is nothing wrong with the date or your phone. It’s functioning as it should,” she replied. Your thoughts were muddled. _The date is right? What the hell is she talking about?_

“What day is it today?”

“It’s June 13th,” she answered. Your eyes went wide. _No way. That’s impossible._

“No, June 13th was yesterday. Today is the 14th,” you shot back, wondering what was going on. _She has to be messing with me or something. But why would she do that?_

“Agent Brandy, yesterday was the 12th,” she explained calmly, your odd behavior starting to worry her. “Are you alright?" You shook your head, and turned around, making a beeline for the door.

“I’m fine. Thanks, Ginger,” you threw back over your shoulder, and swiftly walked out.

You strode to your room and sat at the desk, powering up the computer. Once the log-in screen appeared, you quickly typed in the password and navigated to the calendar. **June 13th, 2017.** _What? There is no damn way._ You opened a browser window and typed in ‘what day is it?' into Google. **Results: Friday, June 13, 2017.** You shot up from your chair, knocking it to the ground, and it clattered to the floor, the sound echoing against the walls, and gawked at the display in disbelief. Your mind was reeling, unsure how to process the information. _What the actual fuck?!_ You stood there, rooted to the spot, as you rapidly blinked and struggled for breath. _How? How is this happening?!_ _How is this even possible?!_

You clutched your head tightly as the world began to spin, your heart raced, your throat started to close. You collapsed onto the floor, as your ears began to ring and your vision began to tunnel. You felt like you were being crushed as if a sledgehammer was continuously hitting your chest. _Why? Why am I being forced to repeat this cursed day?_ _Of all days to relive, why does it have to be this one? What the fuck is going on?!_ You wanted to scream, to punch something, anything. You cursed whatever higher power was putting you through this, forcing you to experience this unbearable pain for a second time. You sat on the floor for hours, staring blankly at the wall until you dozed into a restless sleep, once again being pulled into the memory of what had happened yesterday.

* * *

- ** _THE DREAM-_**

As you walked down the hallway to Ginger’s lab you felt odd. As if something was about to go wrong, terribly wrong. You shook the feeling off and continued on your path, but the nagging feeling would not dissipate. You arrived at the lab and strode in, seeing Ginger hunched over the console, monitoring a mission. You went to stand behind her and observe the events. Eggsy, Harry, and Merlin had gone to Poppy’s Land to confront the woman and get the antidote distributed before millions of people died.

You noticed that Merlin’s vital signs were inactive and guessed that he had not made it, noting Ginger’s sorrowful demeanor. She had held a torch for the man since their first meeting and now he was gone. _Poor thing._ You placed a hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed, offering silent comfort as the two of you continued to gaze at the screens. Ginger had patched into Eggsy and Harry’s glasses, allowing the two of you to view each man fight off numerous assailants with ease, working as a synchronized team. _Impressive._ Once each target was eliminated, you anxiously watched as the two men battled Poppy’s mechanical dogs and Charlie.

You let out a breath seeing them defeat their opponents and walk into the diner, guns trained at Poppy as she nonchalantly stood there. After some taunting from her, they held her down and injected heroin into her neck. The heroin laced with a more potent version of her formula. Relief flooded you as they got the password, before she crumpled to the floor, dead. As Harry began to enter in the password a rope caught him around the neck. Eggsy’s head shot up and you gasped seeing Whiskey standing there, his gun was drawn and pointed at Eggsy, while his specialized lasso rested around Harry’s neck.

 _What the hell is he doing?!_ You listened as Jack began to tell them about his wife and unborn son dying at the hands of two junkies. Your heart broke for the man, knowing how much he loved her, as your own heart shattered knowing he would never return the feelings you had for him. You and Ginger let out a collective shout as the men began to fight and you came to stand beside her, hands gripping the console. He held his own against the two other agents for some time, but then you watched in horror as Harry hoisted him up into the air, Eggsy assisting the one-eyed man into throwing the man you loved into the meat grinder.

“WHISKEY! NO!”

* * *

This time your scream woke you, finding yourself uncomfortably slumped against the wall, as the sun peeked through your window, the rays and warmth drawing your attention away from the memory. You looked at the clock on your phone and grimaced. **3:18 pm**. _Damn_. _How long was I asleep for?_ You awkwardly pulled yourself up and rolled your neck, trying to forget the dream until you remembered that you were instead reliving it. _First I live it, then dream about it, not once but twice, and now it’s happening again. But this time while I’m wide awake. How fucking lovely._ You attempted to acknowledge that this was your reality, that you had somehow gone back in time, fated to experience this horrid day once more, but you knew that this wasn’t the case. Whether it was your choice or not, more likely not, you were here, and you had no choice but to endure this nightmare.

You exhaled heavily and exited your room, mindlessly walking to the infirmary hoping that maybe Whiskey was still there. You did not know what happened between the men before getting to Ginger’s lab yesterday, only the fact that Eggsy and Harry were in Cambodia by the time you joined her. You did not know how Whiskey had gotten shot, just that it had been during the failed mission in Italy, but no other details had been provided. You had assumed that it was one of Poppy’s henchmen, but your gut told you differently. You already knew that today was going to end horrifically, but there was nothing you could do. Nothing to prevent it. _Unless….._ You halted your steps, deep in thought. _Maybe this is the reason I’m reliving today?... Is this why?... Maybe I have to prevent Whiskey from going. Maybe I can even save him from dying….. But how? How the fuck am I supposed to accomplish that?_

You flew through the corridor toward Ginger’s lab and flung the door open. You choked back a sob as you looked at the screens.

“WHISKEY! NO!"

Darkness enveloped you as you fell to the ground in utter devastation.

**You were too late.**


End file.
